


Pray For The Wicked

by OfficialMettaton



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Awkward Sexual Situations, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exarch/WoL is main relationship, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, M/M, Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Slow Burn, my WoL is jus...a horny creachur....he cannot change this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficialMettaton/pseuds/OfficialMettaton
Summary: "When this prince awakens, I know that my mighty dragon will be there to rescue me from my tower."
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light, G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light, Warrior of Light/Estinien Wyrmblood
Comments: 27
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lali-ho! Welcome to what is to be my most ambitious writing project yet! I really have been hankering to do a deep character dive on my WoL for a long, long while, and when Yoshi-P gave me the bountiful lore feast that is Shadowbringers, my rusty gears finally got crankin. We'll actually be starting off pre-Shadowbringers, right at the patch 4.56 mark, but we'll be quickly diving in to 5.x stuff after I get some preamble plot setup out of the way. There's gonna be some chunks of story that are just literal reenactments of cutscenes, but there will be plenty of original stuff in this as well! I'm most excited to share my WoL, Mattonious, with you all. I hope you'll fall in love with him as much as I have!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it.
> 
> But this can't be it.

Zenos resurrecting right before Mattonious' eyes, despite striking several fatal blows to the Garlean, confirms his and the Scions' fear.

An Ascian had indeed claimed the prince's body.

"Your Mother chose Her champion well," they speak with Zenos' cold and indifferent tone. "Yet, for all your strength, you will still fail."

Mattonious hardly has time to react when the imposing Garlean swings his blade with such infuriating casualty, striking him with a blast of dark arcane energy powerful enough to send him reeling back. The Au Ra finds in him enough strength to maintain his footing, planting Ryunohige firmly into the dirt to help prevent him from skidding further.

"You lot have been trying to kill me for more than half a decade now," he says through labored breaths, taking a moment to use the back of his hand to wipe the steady stream of blood dripping from his nose. "In all of that time, I've defeated the great Alexander, the mighty Nidhogg, even godsdamned fucking Omega, on top of a few of your fellow brethren. If you truly still are of the belief that you can kill me so easily, I have to laugh."

The only response the Ascian gives in return is the narrowing of his exposed eye.

Shifting his stance to hold his lance at the ready, Mattonious speaks once more. "If I can't kill you, I'll just have to tear that corpse you walk in apart piece by piece, until there's nothing left for you to hide in, no matter how long it may take!"

Using his second wind, the Champion charges forward, the sharp point of Ryunohige directed towards Zenos' throat, fully prepared to make good on his threat.

Oh, how he was going to enjoy every--

_PLEASE…_

All at once, Mattonious can hear nothing but a cacophony of ungodly screeching noises, and his head begins to suffer from a pain so intense, it forces him to stumble forward and fall to his hands and knees, clumsily dropping his lance in the process.

_I BESEECH YOU…_

No, no, no, NO - not now, not fucking _now_.

The Au Ra grabs for the base of his horns, tugging at them, coiling in on himself in pure agony, feeling like his insides were being pulled in every single direction.

When he thinks it can't get any worse, a wave of unnatural, nauseating energy roils deep from his very center. He can feel it clawing through his aether, like a scared and confused animal desperately trying to escape. Another voice joins the symphony of misery ringing inside of his skull, screaming and snarling its demand over and over again.

**LET ME OUT LET ME OUT LET ME OUT LET ME OUT LET ME OUT**

An animalistic growl of pain and frustration escapes from Mattonious' throat as he tries but fails to get himself to stand. The best he can manage is to lift his gaze upwards.

Through his blurred and warping vision, he sees Zenos towering above him.

He expends the last of his strength to again try to get to his feet, but it's still not enough, and he collapses to his stomach on the ground.

This is it.

But this _can't_ be it.

This isn't how it's supposed to end.

He can't die.

Not now.

Why did it have to be him? Why choose an orphan from Ishgard? Why choose a man permanently cursed to carry the burden of being tainted by the void?

There's so many people counting on him. So many loved ones.

As the world grows darker around him, he thinks of the one whom he loved and adored the most.

The one who smelled of freshly plucked strawberries and dusty old books.

The one whose wits were as sharp as the arrows he slung.

The one who slumbers, locked away behind ancient doors, along with the Champion's heart.

_"When this prince awakens, I know that my mighty dragon will be there to rescue me from my tower."_

Mattonious weakly chuckles in defeat as he recalls his beloved's last words to him.

"Forgive me…my prince…"

Everything is finally silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates 1-3 times a week!
> 
> Find me over @ThotOfDarkness on Tumblr, or @MattoniousGames on Twitter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The way the stranger's hand reaches out towards him…It pangs with such familiarity. An urge drives him to grab for it, and to never, ever let it go.
> 
> Not again.
> 
> …Again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE Y'ALL GET 2 CHAPTERS TO START OFF WITH HEEHOO

"If you were to die tonight, would you have any regrets?"

Mattonious is so taken aback by G'raha's sudden and rather serious question that he chokes on the coffee he'd been in the middle of drinking, some of it sputtering out and on to the parchment of his private journal.

The red headed Miqo'te pokes his head over the edge of the upper bunk the two shared, his ears pinned back with worry.

"F-fine, it's fi-fine, I'm fine," Mattonious says between coughs, using his sleeve to wipe the spittle from his mouth.

"I'd hope so," says G'raha, ears swiveling back up again. "The irony of you dying before answering my query would be too great."

"And what an extremely odd query it is." The Au Ra slides a marker into the crease of the pages before he closes his book. "I'm used to you asking questions that are much less philosophical and existentially terrifying."

"Such as?"

"Mattonious, have you seen where I'd placed my bow? Mattonious, do you know where my other shoe is? Mattonious, where is--"

"Okay! Okay! I get it!" G'raha sniggers as he playfully nudges his companion in the shoulder.

Mattonious shakes his head with a smirk. "Sometimes I wonder how you managed before meeting me."

G'raha folds his arms on the edge of the bed, laying his head down on them, and gives a warm smile in return. "Just barely."

Comfortable silence fills the space between them, save for the sound of nightly fauna that skulked outside. Mattonious loves these moments, where the two just wordlessly stare at one another. It gives him the rare opportunity to look deep into those stunning mismatched eyes. It pains him to see G'raha avoid extended eye contact when they're with the group, or to watch him fiddle with his bangs to position them in a way to completely hide his crimson colored eye. He knows his dear friend thinks of his unique physical quirk as something to be embarrassed about, but, gods, he wished he could grab him by the shoulders and shout, "They're beautiful! They're beautiful!"

But this? Being able to stare longingly at them without saying a word? Without G'raha immediately shying his gaze away?

This worked much better.

"…To answer your original question," the Au Ra says softly as he changes his focus to look into the murky liquid in his cup, "…I don't think I would."

G'raha cutely quirking his head to the side signals that he'd like Mattonious to clarify.

"…I mean…I'm not the kind of guy to dwell too long on the Shoulda Coulda Wouldas. Whatever I do, it's done out of impulse and instinct. I try not to put too much thought into the morality of my decision making. If it makes me happy, if it makes me feel good, great. If it doesn't, then lesson learned, and I move on. Negativity weighs me down. Positivity is what fuels me, what keeps me moving forward. Regrets fall into the former category, so I don't bother trying to keep a list of them."

There's a brief pause as Mattonious takes a sip of his coffee. When he glances to his side, he can't help but notice that G'raha is looking at him with the same expression of fascination and intense interest he makes when he's pouring hours into his book studies.

"…Anyways," he continues, scratching his cheek in an effort to hide his blush, "allow me to return the question to you. If you, G'raha Tia, were to pass from this mortal coil before the sun should rise in the morning, would you have any regrets?"

The Miqo'te's expression turns melancholy.

"There is but only one, but it's…rather silly and childish…and…embarrassing…"

Mattonious folds his arms over his chest, giving his friend a look of doubt.

"Oh, come now, it can't be that awful. Allow me to be the judge on whether your answer is rubbish or not."

G'raha takes a few seconds to consider.

"Swear to me that you'll not laugh?"

The Au Ra holds a hand up.

"Solemnly swear."

There's a sharp, deep inhale, and then a slow, steady exhale before G'raha speaks.

"I would regret not having a sexual experience with someone."

Mattonious sits up so fast that he bumps his head against one of the tent poles, nearly making the whole thing collapse in on them. In the ruckus, he also manages to spill the rest of his coffee over himself.

"…Well, that's certainly not the reaction I was expecting."

The Hero of Eorzea tries his damndest to recollect himself.

"Sorry, when you said 'childish' and 'embarrassing', I was led to believe your reply would be something more along the lines of 'throwing away my baby blanket'."

It's G'raha's turn to fold his arms over his chest, looking mildly annoyed.

"You think me too naïve?"

"N-no! No! Not at all! It's just…I wasn't expecting you to be so… _blunt_ about it."

A snort escapes from the Miquo'te.

"Yes, well, there. You have my answer. Shall I get you a washcloth for your shirt?"

"Urgh, no, don't bother. It's completely seeped through. Too late to rescue it."

"Don't tell me you're going to try and sleep in it."

"What? No, don't be daft."

"Then what are you--"

Oh, Mattonious desperately wishes he can forever savor the look on G'raha's face as he proceeds to pull his shirt off over his head, leaving his bare chest completely exposed. The red that creeps up all over his face nearly matches the shade of his hair, not to mention the dilation of his pupils, along with the peculiar extra fluff his tail suddenly has.

To really tease the poor fellow, the Au Ra does a few stretches in bed to really show off his muscles before posing with one arm on his hip, the other to hold his head up, letting the bedsheet cover only just above his waistline.

"Mmm…you know, I think I might've got some on my pants as well," Mattonious hums mischievously.

"I AM RETIRING FOR THE EVENING," G'raha declares aloud as he quickly disappears from sight to return to the bottom bunk.

Hydalin's Champion cannot help but fall asleep grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

Mattonious awakens from his fond memory to find himself standing upon a mural of some sort beneath his feet.

Right. He's dead.

At least, that's what he supposes, what with the whole experiencing a moment of his past life and all. That's how they say dying works, right?

Though, as he looks around at his rather lacking environment, he hopes that this isn't everything the afterlife has to offer. He'd been a follower of Halone for a good while - wasn't he supposed to be in some great hall of hers or something? Where even was the welcoming committee?

"At last…I've found you…"

That voice.

He immediately recognizes it as the one that had been calling him for the past several months. The one responsible for letting him die to Zenos.

But there's…something else about the voice. Now that it's so clear, without the horrendous screeching and agonizing pain that usually accompanied it…Something feels…soothing and comforting about it…

He turns to face whoever it is that had appeared behind him.

A figure stands opposite of him, draped in a black robe with a white and red sash criss-crossing over their front, a hood completely obscuring their face. In their hand, they clutch a very ornate and odd looking staff that looks neither like a white or black mage's weapon. A closer observation reveals that the hand that holds the staff is blue with gold like veins snaking over a hardened surface. The same rock-like abnormality can be seen around the stranger's neck, some of it even reaching past the jawline and disappearing beneath the shadow casted by the cowl.

Anger begins to boil within Mattonious.

"Bastard," he growls, reaching to grab Ryunohige from his back.

"Please!" the figure begs. "There is no cause for alarm!"

The Au Ra notices the sincerity behind the figure's voice. Slowly, he lowers his arm back to his side, motioning his head to allow the figure to continue speaking.

"Firstly, allow me to assuage your fears - you are still very much alive. This is not the afterlife…Though, I confess, this is not where I had intended to meet…" Well, admittedly, that does give Mattonious a great deal of relief, but it also raises a hundred more questions, all of which he expects this stranger to answer. "…But the place of our meeting is of no consequence - like the war you wage."

Eyebrows furrow on the Champion.

"How do you mean?"

"Win or lose, the path you walk leads only to oblivion. The better path leads you here. To _me_. I have need of your strength."

"And who exactly are you?"

There's a pause. Mattonious carefully examines what little he can see of the figure's expression to try and get a read of them. For a moment, they open their mouth, only to close it firm, as if to reassess the answer they intend to give.

"…I am afraid such questions will have to wait. We have precious little time, and your work is not yet done."

Hmph. While he's frustrated that he received yet another enigmatic answer, he does sense the urgency and sincerity.

"But what of Zenos?" Mattonious asks.

"The battle is over. The danger passed."

Again, there is no hint of deception in their answer. Despite needing many more answers, the Champion settles on the fact that he won't get them, at least not yet. Since this stranger has been so adamant and had gone through such extraneous lengths to reach out for his help, he supposes that he might as well finally give it to him.

"What is it you need from me?"

The stranger's lips form into a small smile as a way of giving their gratitude.

"Go to the Crystal Tower. I have left something for you near its base."

The mere mention of the Crystal Tower is enough to make Mattonious' skin prickle, a dull ache blooming in his chest.

"What is it?" He hates how he can hear the anxiety in his own voice. "What's there?"

"It will serve as a beacon of sorts," the stranger replies with calm. "One which I pray will help you on your journey. All you need do is find it. I will take care of the rest." They then extend their flesh hand outward, palm up, towards Mattonious. "Soon, we will throw wide the gates, and the path to the First will be yours to walk at last."

The way the stranger's hand reaches out towards him…It pangs with such familiarity. An urge drives him to grab for it, and to never, ever let it go.

Not again.

_…Again?_

A bright light begins to engulf Mattonious, and he feels himself being pulled away, to be brought back to where he belongs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates 1-3 times a week!
> 
> Find me over @ThotOfDarkness on Tumblr, or @MattoniousGames on Twitter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "But there's still so much to do…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [john mulaney voice] and i said i'd only update ONCE a week.
> 
> y'know.
> 
> like a liar.

It takes a moment for Mattonious' vision to correct itself once he opens his eyes, and he immediately recognizes where he is.

Aymeric's rather spacious guest room.

Slowly, he begins to sit himself upright in the bed he finds himself on, when he hears a startled gasp come from beside him. A young Elezen attendant is looking at him with shock and surprise.

"A-ah! Ser Mattonious! You've awakened!" she stutters.

"Uh, y-yeah," mumbles Mattonious groggily, rubbing the back of his neck. "How did I--?"

"Please, hold one moment! Let me find Ser Aymeric!"

With that, she rushes off, nearly yanking the chamber doors off their hinges in her hurry. Less than a minute later, the great leader of Ishgard appears in the doorway, sounding slightly out of breath. A look of immense relief washes over his face when he sees Mattonious conscious. He nods at the attendant to let her know she may be excused, and after closing the doors behind him, he practically sprints towards the bedside, bending down to grab Mattonious by the hand with both of his own and giving it a firm squeeze.

"You're awake!" Aymeric joyfully exclaims. "Thank heavens!"

Mattonious' mouth curls devilishly.

"Honestly, Aymeric, I'm flattered, but we'll unfortunately have to postpone our romp - I have this shitty migraine…"

"Glad to see you've retained your charm," the lord commander chuckles with a blush in his ears as he moves to sit himself on the seat beside him. "I assume you have plenty questions to ask."

"Allow me to ask the most obvious and pressing one - where is Zenos?"

Aymeric lets go of Mattonious' hand, much to the hero's dismay.

"In the midst of your duel, it is said you faltered, and that the crown prince seized the opportunity to deliver a mortal blow. Yet, before his blade could find its mark, he was distracted by the arrival of a second adversary who bore you away from the battlefield and into the hands of our chirugeons. Lest you wonder, he left before you awoke, as is his wont."

There was only one person Mattonious knew that aptly fit such a description.

"Estinian?"

Aymeric nods.

In his mind's eye, he imagines his fellow Crimson Dragoon hoisting him up from the ground, cursing him for being so bulky in muscle mass as he carries him off to safety.

"Well, he never was one for emotional farewells," the Champion comments, which earns a snicker of agreement from the lord commander.

"Though Zenos bested all before him, the battle clearly took its toll, for he retreated shortly after your rescue. Seeing this, the remaining imperial forces decided discretion was the better part of valor and pulled back, allowing us to reestablish our positions. We have since received word of renewed unrest in the provinces, doubtless inspired by the efforts of the Eorzean Alliance and our Far Eastern allies."

Mattonious lets his jaw go slack with surprise.

"…By Halone's tits…"

"Nor does the good news end there," Aymeric continues, his smile growing wider. "We have also come into possession of intelligence suggesting unrest within the imperial court. This would certainly explain why both the Emperor and Lord Zenos appear to have abandoned the fight. A long awaited ray of hope in these dark times."

So all of their hard work had finally paid off. Mattonious' heart swelled with pride at this thought, only to be quickly quelled by another question of import.

"Is Alisaie alright?"

The smile on Aymeric dissipates.

"…Yet to awake, I'm afraid…"

With all of the Scions gone, no further progress could be made to ensure a permanent cease of war.

"Damn it…" the Au Ra growls.

A calloused hand of Aymeric's lays itself upon the crook of Mattonious' scarred shoulder, easing him of some of his frustration.

"But, please, concentrate on your own recovery for now. You have carried the hopes of some half-dozen nations, and we are all eternally grateful for your efforts…but no one is without their limits. Not even you."

"But there's still so much to do…"

"Leave this fight to us, my friend. You have earned your rest."

As a token of his appreciation, Mattonious gently moves Aymeric's hand from his neck and presses it to his lips, where he gives the back of it a gentlemanly kiss.

"Thank you for your concern, Ser Aymeric."

Despite the roll of the lord commander's eyes as he raises from his seat and turns to walk out, the hint of pink he catches appearing in his cheeks means that the Champion's flirtatious move had worked as intended. He wiggles with satisfaction as he goes to lay himself down to get some more proper sleep, but he hears Aymeric's footsteps come to a sudden halt.

"Ah! But, before I forget…"

Mattonious turns to lay on his other side to face the extremely handsome leader.

"What, are you going to give me a good night kiss?"

Another roll of the eyes, and a slight deepening of blush.

"I was asked to deliver a message as soon as you woke. A reminder that you are not alone, though many of your allies have fallen. When you are well and rested, you are to return home, where friends will be waiting for you."

Oh, dear, sweet Tataru - with all that's been happening, she must be worried to death about him. He can't bear to think of leaving her in such a state any longer. Perhaps he'll bring her some sweets and flowers as an apology, maybe some new fancy parchment and a higher quality quill than what she has now--

Mattonious is stirred from his thoughts when he feels a chaste kiss be placed upon the top of his head, looking to see Aymeric towering above him, grinning.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I must return to the front. May we meet again soon, under happier circumstances." Once again, the lord commander makes his departure towards the chamber doors.

"And under some bedsheets, perhaps?" Mattonious calls out, making Aymeric pause.

The lord commander looks over his shoulder and cheekily replies, "I did just recently come into acquisition of some new sheets with a rather outrageous thread count…"

Mattonious watches Aymeric slink his way out the doors.

Gods, if he wasn't slowly passing back out from being so exhausted and achy, he'd have _such_ a good wank…


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gods, he hated having these unproductive meetings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick lil chapter to introduce a righteous lil bastard >:3c

When Mattonious finds himself wandering the eerily empty streets of Dun Scaith, he already knows exactly how this dream is going to play out.

He feels his Echo kick into high gear when he feels a strong tingling sensation in his dominant hand.

Someone is watching him.

Someone dangerous.

Someone familiar.

"Gotta admit, was a tad worried we weren't gonna make it outta that, Little One."

A voice dripping with malice surrounds him from everywhere, yet nowhere. Mattonious holds his hand out, letting the Echo try to help him discern where the source of the voice hides. He thinks he finds the location when he can feel his hand vibrate, but it stops just as he gets close enough. His eyes catch something move from one wall of a dilapidated building to another, and follows after it.

"That calling bullshit _really_ throws me off my groove, y'know? Couldn't give you that extra kick you love getting from _so_ much."

The tingles in Mattonious' hand grows stronger the closer he gets to a narrow ally way.

"I've told you, I hate when you do that," he says, his irritated voice bouncing off of the bricks. "You always make it hell for me to try and get control back from you."

"Oh, Little One, don't think I didn't notice your disappointment when you realized I couldn't help you. How _bad_ you wanted it. The _fear_ you felt when you couldn't get it. I could _taste_ it. Mmmmm, so _delicious_."

Mattonious reaches the ally's dead end, and huffs in frustration when the sensation disappears again.

"Up here, Little One."

There, perched upon a beam jutting out from the tower above him, Mattonious sees that…thing.

The Shade, as he's come to unaffectionatly call it.

While person shaped, it's far from being anything like a person. The thing is pure voidsent. Whatever space it decides to exist in becomes complete inky black, like it's been crudely cut out. The only discernible features it has are bright violet eyes that give an eerie glow, and a much too wide smile that shows off sharp, jagged teeth.

"Figured we'd skip the foreplay and get straight to the point," the Shade coos. "I have another offer for you."

Mattonious sneers at the creature.

"Whatever it is, I don't want to hear it."

"Oh-hoh, but this one's _real_ juicy! You'd be a genuine fuckin' idiot to turn it down."

"I said, fuck _off_."

The Champion mentally conjures a spear into his grip, and throws it towards the voidsent. It hits the thing square in the head, but the weapon simply sizzles out of existence. The Shade only cackles with delight.

"Now, now, how many times do I gotta remind you that you can't hurt me here? Such a rude little brat."

Mattonious doesn't give a shit. He summons several more spears, each of them tossed in succession, and each of them not making even a dent.

"I! Am not! Yours! To claim!"

Suddenly, the Shade blips out of existence, its cackling growing more uproarious.

"Fine, fine," it says as it appears behind Mattonious, sauntering down the street towards him. "You're right. I got a lil' too hasty. Naw, I need to drag this out just a bit longer. Be a bit more patient. More fun that way, y'know? To wait for the opportune moment. When it arrives, I'll be seeing you again, Little One."

With the snap of its fingers, a hole opens up beneath Mattonious' feet, and he begins to plummet downwards into darkness for what feels like an eternity.

* * *

He bolts awake with a gasp, back in Aymeric's guest room, sweat dotting his forehead. The light outside the window means morning has arrived.

Gods, he hated having these unproductive meetings.

"Not looking forward to the next one," the Au Ra mutters as lays back down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates 1-3 times a week!
> 
> Find me over @ThotOfDarkness on Tumblr, or @MattoniousGames on Twitter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I know I have to go there if it means getting everyone back, but…Gods…It hurts, Tataru. After five fucking years, it still…fucking…hurts."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alternative title to this chapter: "Sir, That's My Emotional Support Lalafel"
> 
> honest to god my excuse to pump out all the chapters i'd finished writing so far was so that i could publish this specific chapter cuz i just really really love how it turned out and i really really love writing for Tataru :'3c

Mattonious only spends two days in Ishgard before traveling to the Scions' headquarters back in Mor Dohna, making sure to pick up a box of Tataru's favorite Sharlyan sweets and a simple bouquet before departing.

When he arrives, he immediately sticks to the same strict yet simple rule he's made for himself whenever he travels here.

Never look East.

For five years, he's never been able to bring himself to look upon the crystaline monument that serves only as a painful reminder of a life that had been so unfairly taken from him. He knows it's foolish to think of his beloved dead, but with such an uncertainty as to whether or not Mattonious would even be alive to see those doors finally reopen, he may as well be.

_"Go to the Crystal Tower."_

That stranger…

Why specifically did his request have to involve him to go there, of all places? Surely, he could have easily left the beacon anywhere else in the world. Hells, trying to find a beacon at the Gearlean Empire would've been much more preferable.

Remembering the sweets and flowers he's holding, his attention is brought back to the task at hand, and he makes his way towards the headquarters.

Carefully, after he steps through the door, he tries to quietly close it behind him, only to forget how hard it swings shut.

Whatever conversations were being had inside ceased the moment the sound of the door slamming shut was heard. Every eye was now on Mattonious.

Tataru's being the first.

"By the Twelve!" she gasps. "I don't believe it!"

The Au Ra looks at her sheepishly as he descends the steps, his scaly tail tucked between his legs.

"I, ah…I brought you some gifts, in case you were mad at me…Are you mad at me? You're probably mad at me. It's just...sometimes it's hard to tell if you're mad at me?"

The Lalafel just shakes her head and runs towards him. Mattonious quickly places the presents down on a table and sits himself on his knees just in time to catch Tataru into a hug. She begins weeping into his chest, and Mattonious only embraces her closer, worrying he might accidentally smother the dear girl.

"Hey, it's fine, I'm okay," he consoles her.

Once she's able to control her sobbing, Tataru pulls herself away to look at Mattonious with watery eyes. He notices that everyone else has left the room in order to give the two some much needed privacy.

"I rushed back as _soon_ as I could," she hiccups. "I swear, my heart nearly stopped when I heard you'd collapsed like the others. What in heavens' name is going on?!"

The Champion stands himself back up.

"I think I may finally have an idea. Or, at the very least, a lead as to how we can get a definitive answer."

"R-really?"

"I spoke to the one responsible for the callings."

Tataru's already wide eyes go wider.

"What?! W-well who are they? What do they want with you and the others?"

"Unfortunately, the answers he gave me were about as straight as I am."

"…Uh?"

"…Meaning they weren't straight at all."

That earns a small giggle from Tataru. Pleased at being able to lighten the mood just a little bit, Mattonious continues.

"He told me, and I quote, 'Win or lose, the path you walk leads only to oblivion'."

"Well that's helpful," the Lalafel mumbles with sarcasm.

"He also mentioned that the 'better path' leads to him."

Tataru taps her chin in thought as she processes the information given to her.

"…Hmm…Oh! _Oh!_ If _his_ is the voice you've _all_ been hearing, perhaps the others are with _him!_ "

"Huh…I didn't really consider it that way," admits Mattonious.

"Ser Aymeric said the fighting had reached a stalemate, didn't he?"

"For now, yes."

"But if that monster masquerading as Zenos comes back…"

The expression on Tataru's face turns gloomy as she gazes downwards towards the ground.

"Thancred, Y'shtola, Urianger, Alphinaud, Alisaie…You're going to need _all_ of them on your side to defeat him."

Her eyes water again as she looks back up to meet Mattonious' gaze.

"And I _forbid_ you from going to face him on your own. Do you hear me?!" He can tell she's holding herself back from crying all over again. "So if you _must_ leave…Go and find the others. Bring them _home._ "

The Au Ra bends himself back down to be at her level again.

"You have my word. And when I finally bring everyone back, I want us hold a welcome home party. We're long overdue for some form of celebration anyways."

Tataru puts her hands on her hips as she gives Mattonious a look of suspicion.

"…You just want an excuse to drink expensive wine without paying coin from your own pocket, don't you?"

Damn, she's good. The only response Mattonious gives her is a noise of a noncommittal answer, to which she only shakes her head and grins.

"As for where to start, did the man give you any indication of a location?"

"…Um...About that…" Mattonious says, nervously scratching one of his horns. Tataru grimaces.

"Oh, dear. You're scratching your horn. _And_ your tail is twitching. You're nervous." Oh, she's extremely good. "What's the matter? Did he not tell you where to look?"

"N-no, he did, it's just…"

"Is he sending you somewhere dangerous?"

"Ah…Depends…"

"Will going there cause physical harm?"

"…Not quite physical…"

"…Mental?"

Mattonious nods. The Lalafel cocks her head to the side in confusion.

"…I mean, there's a couple places…"

"Think local."

Still unable to connect the dots, she looks at the Au Ra to give her the answer.

"… _Please_ don't make me say it, Tataru…" Mattonious practically begs.

"…I don't…?"

All it takes for her to finally understand is for Mattonious to point a shaky finger towards a direction.

East.

"Oh…" she gasps silently. "Oh, _no_ …Are…are you sure you didn't mishear him?"

"...I know what I heard," the Champion replies unsteadily. He bites his lip as he lowers his head, his body beginning to tremble. "Tataru, I can't so much as even _look_ at the damn thing, let alone say it's fucking _name_. I can't go near there knowing he's stuck inside, and knowing there's not a _damn_ thing I can do about it!" He slams his fist to the ground, nearly hard enough to crack it. "I _know_ I have to go there if it means getting everyone back, but…Gods…It _hurts_ , Tataru. After five fucking years, it still…fucking… _hurts_."

He hates how he flinches away at Tataru's cautious touch upon his cheek.

"…That's good that it still hurts," she says quietly. "It's okay you're still mourning. It means you still adore him, even after all this time. But you must also know he wouldn't want to see you still grieving for him, especially if it's hindering you from saving your other friends. I know that, were the circumstances switched, you'd expect the same of him."

Mattonious feels one of Tataru's hands gently wipe away a steady stream of his tears.

"I don't want to rush you into going when you aren't ready, but know that I'll be more than happy to accompany you there if it helps bring you some semblance of comfort."

The Champion lets out a breathy laugh.

"Tataru, if I could carry you around everywhere as my emotional support Lalafel, I would," he sniffs.

"Oho, no thank you," she giggles in return. "I've heard of the beasties you like poking with your big stick, and would much prefer not to be around during those occasions."

A beat passes as Mattonious registers what Tataru had just said.

"…Was…was that an _intentional_ innuendo?" he asks with a raised eyebrow.

The only response she gives him is a noise of a noncommittal answer. With a grin, he shakes his head. The Lalafel stretches her tiny arms out as an invitation to Mattonious.

He very gladly accepts it, and hugs her tight once more.

"You're the best, Tataru."

"Oh, please. Tell me something I don't already know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates 1-3 times a week!
> 
> Find me over @ThotOfDarkness on Tumblr, or @MattoniousGames on Twitter!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anyx Trine. Bored. Help. Please.
> 
> \--E. W.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gettin some of that good good Estinian interaction in, lads

With Tataru's help, Cid and the researchers at Saint Coinach's Find are contacted to help excavate around the tower in search of the mysterious beacon the stranger had spoken of. She promises Mattonious that she'd inform him first thing if they manage to find anything of import. Until then, she suggests to him that he take some much needed time off, relieve the tension and stress that he'd been collecting over the past several months.

When it comes to helping him relieve tension and stress, one man comes to the forefront of his mind.

He just needs to wait for the bastard to show up.

Luckily for him, he doesn't have to wait very long.

About a week passes since he'd returned to his simple, comfy cottage in the Lavender Beds. While being a far call from the luxurious mansion he's always dreamed of having, it's cozy enough to call it a home of his own. He's spent the past several days doing a deep clean around the house, ridding it of all the dust, dirt, grime, and cobwebs that had built up while he was out saving the world and what not. He even spends time redecorating and rearranging, splurging on some antiques in an effort to spice the place up a bit.

One afternoon, as he's weeding his outdoor garden to make another attempt at growing some flowers, a post Moogle arrives at his mailbox.

"Delivery for Mattonious Delphine, kupo!" it announces with cheer.

"Odd," Mattonious comments as he stands up and dusts his hands off on his overalls, walking over towards the fluttering ball of fluff. "I don't recall ordering anything?"

"Oh, it's not a package - it's a message, kupo!"

The Moogle reaches in to its little blue mail sack slung around its shoulder and pulls out an envelope, holding it out for Mattonious to take. On the front, he sees his name messily scrawled in cursive.

"The guy who handed this to me was real grumpy and rude," grumbles the Moogle. "Said if I didn't stop talking to him, he'd skewer me with his spear, but he gave me some extra kupo nuts to get this personally delivered to you post haste, so I guess I can't complain too much, kupo!" With his delivery finished, the little Moogle flutters away.

Grumpy? Rude? Threatening violence against a small creature for the crime of being irritating?

Oh, yes. That definitely sounds like Estinian.

Sitting himself on a little bench by his garden, he pulls the slip of parchment out from the envelope and reads the brief message written on it:

> _Anyx Trine. Bored. Help. Please._
> 
> _\--E. W._

Now, what sort of hero would he be if he were to ignore such a desperate cry?

* * *

"Uncle Mattonious is here! Uncle Mattonious is here!"

The Champion takes no more than five steps away from the Anyx Trine aetheryte before he's nearly knocked off his feet by the swarm of young dragons that start to excitedly fly all around him.

"W-whoa! Hey! Slow down, kiddos, I just got here!" he laughs as he gets bumped around by the dragonets' snouts.

"Has Uncle Mattonious come to play games with us?" the one he recognizes as Kohm Scorh asks.

"Has Uncle Mattonious come to help us find treasure?" asks the one known as Kohm Gahn.

"Has Uncle Mattonious come to train with us?" Kohm Kuhr asks next.

"Ah, maybe later," Mattonious replies. "There's someone here I actually need to meet with first--"

"I see my letter reached you."

The Au Ra and the young dragons all turn to see Estinian standing by the spiral passageway, arms folded over his chest, white hair flowing freely over his shoulders. Scorh, Gahn, and Kuhr all abandon the Champion and fly over towards the Elezen instead.

"Estinian! Estinian! Look! Uncle Mattonious is here!"

Estinian nods groggily.

"Yes, children, I have eyes, I can see who--wait…did you just call him _Uncle_ Mattonious?"

"Yeah!"

"…Are you even aware of what an 'uncle' is?"

"No, but it must be _really_ amazing if Mattonious is one!"

The side eye that Estinian gives his fellow Crimson Dragoon is nearly comical, if it weren't for the stone cold expression.

"Well, Mattonious is here to help me run important errands."

"…I am?"

Another sharp glare from Estinian.

"…I mean, yes! I am!"

The dragonets whine in unison.

"We'll return late in the evening," the Elezen says as he makes his way toward the exit without need of speaking further. Mattonious waves his goodbye to the triplets before hurrying to catch up with Estinian. When they've traveled far enough away, the older dragoon gives the Au Ra the old stink eye. "… _Uncle_ Mattonious?"

"What? It's charming! I've always wanted to be an uncle. Maybe I can get them to call you Uncle Estinian?"

"So help me, if you do, I'll make you wish Zenos had struck you down."

"Is that a threat?"

"It's a promise."

Mattonious's lips curl into a Cheshire smile.

"Ooooh, you know you get me so _wound up_ when you talk like that."

Estinian looks over towards the Au Ra, and hums in thought.

"…Later. Sparring first. First to ten, as always. I have missed beating up my favorite dummy."

The Au Ra grins with pride.

"Aw, I'm your favorite dummy?"

"If you don't stop running your mouth, I'll stuff you like one."

Oh, Mattonious _very_ much hopes to be stuffed by Estinian alright.

* * *

The Champion falls to the ground after taking a surprise hit to his sore ribs. Estinian stands over him and leans on his wooden training staff.

"I believe that's ten wins against nine of your loses," he pants. "Shame. Was hoping to go at least one more round. You were starting to pick up near the end."

The Au Ra spits out some of the blood that had started to collect in his mouth, watching as the Elezen walks over towards his knapsack and rummages around in it.

"Y-yeah, well," he groans, rubbing his bruised side as he sits himself up, "I keep forgetting how fast you are for an old man."

Estinian looks over his shoulder to give Mattonious a squinted look.

"I am literally only three years your elder."

"Hah, see? Even you just admitted that you're an elder!"

A waterskin is tossed by Estinian, which Mattonious catches rather clumsily before popping it open and chugging. The older dragoon takes a seat next to the Au Ra, taking a sip from his own waterskin. The two quietly sit upon one of the Foothill's highest cliffs, with the Dravanian Forelands stretching far below them, bathed in the scenic glow of the sunset's gold and orange hues. The peace and serenity feels welcoming after such a tumultuous and chaotic past several months. It reminds him of his much more carefree days starting off as an adventurer, seeking fame and fortune, looking for trouble, making new friends.

"It's so beautiful," Mattonious sighs dreamily. "I'm thankful we were able to share this moment together, Rah--"

His throat catches. When he notices the Elezen staring at him, the Au Ra hangs his head with shame, suddenly finding deep interest on the peeling leather of his waterskin.

"…E-Estinian…Sorry…That's what I…what I meant to say…"

He doesn't expect Estinian to say anything in response to the incredibly awkward event, and decides that staying silent and picking off pieces of old leather is the best course of action at this point.

Oddly enough, it's Estinian who breaks the deafening silence.

"You're welcome," he says curtly.

Mattonious looks to the man beside him questioningly.

"…Hm?"

"I said, 'you're welcome', and I'm not going to say it for a third time."

"No, I heard you the first time, I meant…What did I thank you for?"

"Nothing. Yet."

The Au Ra tilts his head.

"…Ghimlyt," the Elezen huffs.

The Champion slaps a hand on his forehead.

"Oh! Shit! Right!" he cries out. "To be fair, I _did_ want to properly thank you, but Aymeric told me you'd fucked off."

Estinian snorts, a corner of his lips quirking ever so slightly upwards.

"It's fine. I figured you did."

The silence returns, but the Champion has been growing sick of the quiet.

"The Shade visited me," he blurts.

Estinian had become the one and only person in the world to be privy to the Champion's literal dark secret just after the slaying of Nidhogg. Mattonious sensed that, if anyone could best understand his unique circumstance, and if anyone could give the best insight and advice, it would be the man previously possessed by a great wyrm. Worried that he'd be mocked, he was incredibly thankful when Estinian was instead receptive, and was even more grateful when his dragoon friend swore to not speak of it to any other soul.

So when the Shade is mentioned, Estinian immediately becomes serious and attentive.

"When?"

"The same night I was brought to Ishgard. Haven't had any more visits since then. Said it had another offer for me, one that I couldn't refuse."

"But you _did_ refuse?"

"Of _course_ I did. I may be your dummy, but I'm not stupid. Thing is, it didn't tell me what the offer actually was this time. Told me it wasn't the opportune moment."

"It's trying to bait you," Estinian warns sternly. "Its whole purpose is to make you emotionally vulnerable enough so that the moment you falter, it will sink its claws in and claim you, just as Nidhogg did me. Voidsent are notorious for their temptatious promises, this you know. I can only assume that the Shade brought you before it because it had recently acquired some form of powerful leverage to use against you, and knows when best to use it. What it is, I can't be certain, but you must refuse to play its game. It _wants_ you to be curious, because then it knows you're more capable of being easily manipulated. Remain vigilant and steadfast. You must continue to be ten steps ahead of it. Do I make myself clear?"

The Champion solemnly nods.

"Crystal," he responds. Speaking of crystal… "I'll soon be venturing again in search of a solution to the Case of the Missing Scions." Deciding against giving Estinian the full details about the mysterious stranger he'd seen, Mattonious settles on keeping it vague. "Found a good lead, so we're going to chase it down. Just waiting for the go-ahead to do so."

Estinian tilts his head in acknowledgement.

"I'll actually be doing a bit of venturing of my own. Orn Khai spoke to me of a dragon that lives in the Far East, one that thrives off of the lives of those offered to it in sacrifice. I'm to find if the legend proves true, and bring a swift end to the beast if it does."

"Such a good entrepreneur you are, offering your services to those outside of your normal judiciary."

"Mmm…" With a grunt, Estinian stands himself up from the ground. "It would seem our evening of errands has drawn to a close. I should return to Anyx Trine."

Not wanting the good times to end just yet, Mattonious coyly plots a way to extend it just a bit further.

"I _distinctly_ remember you mentioning earlier that you'd wanted to go one more round of tousling," the Au Ra says as he too picks himself up, walking over towards Estinian who is packing gear back into his knapsack.

The Elezen shakes his head and replies with such matter-of-factness, "Too dangerous. The lighting's far too poor. We'd be at risk for tripping and falling off of the cliff."

Mattonious inches ever closer towards Estinian.

"Who says we can't relocate?"

"After I check in at Anyx Trine for the last time today, the only place I'm expecting to relocate to is my bed back at Tailfeather."

"Oh, _delightful_ you should say that, because _your_ bed is _exactly_ where I'd like to go as well…"

With the same precision and delicacy he employs during battle, Mattonious purposefully lays his hands, featherlight, upon Estinian's hips, then proceeds to snake his fingers under his loose shirt, letting the tips of his sharp black nails ghost up his sides.

"...That is…if you'll have me?"

The full body shiver Estinian gives is divine.

"…One more round," the older dragoon acquiesces. "Just the one."

"That's fine," Mattonious practically purrs. "I'll be sure to make it count."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates 1-3 times a week!
> 
> Find me over @ThotOfDarkness on Tumblr, or @MattoniousGames on Twitter!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Champion has allowed him his fun. Now to take the reins back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> good news: this chapter finally brings the rating of this story to an E!
> 
> bad news: the monkey's paw curls ever inwards

"Grinding against me like a damned aldgoat in heat is not helping me find my keys any faster, Mattonious."

"I'm just trying to keep you warm, my dear."

Estinian mumbles a few curses under his breath, fumbling through his travel bag, trying to use the front porch light to give him much needed illumination, while the Champion holds firm upon the Elezen's hips, rubbing his crotch slowly against him.

"Hate it when you're like this," Estinian groans, both of pleasure and of annoyance. "You become insufferable and useless."

Mattonious gives a sultry chuckle.

"You'll not be thinking so once we're in bed."

The Au Ra moves one hand into Estinian's pack, and deftly plucks from it a silver key with a chocobo feather attached to it. With less finesse, he then shoves the key in and jostles it around, attempting to get the door open. Finally, just as he's beginning to lose patience and begins considering kicking the door down himself, it swings open, and the two stumble awkwardly inside.

Mattonious had things planned out for when they'd finally stepped through the threshold. He'd use the force of falling forward to swing Estinian around and use his body to slam the door shut behind them. From there, he'd slide a knee right into the Elezen's groin, pin him up, and proceed to shred the man's shirt off with his own teeth.

Of course, he easily forgets just how competitive Estinian can get. Whether it be on the field or under the sheets, the Elezen is always sure to be five steps ahead.

A gasp of surprise escapes from Mattonious as Estinian snaps around to face him, snakes his arms around the Au Ra's thighs, and effortlessly lifts him high into the air, carrying him backwards.

"I'll not have you think I'll be the submissive one tonight," the Elezen growls deep before delivering Mattonious head first and supine into the mattress with a suplex. The old bed wheezes under the sudden pressure, and for a second, Mattonious worries they'd broken it before they could even use it. Just as he's about to sit himself up, he's pounced upon and forcefully laid back down with a hard shove to his chest. Estinian is above him, glaring with lustful hunger as his hair, white as Coerthean snow, forms a curtain around the Champion's face.

Mattonious' dick aches as it begins to strain with agitation against his tight leather pants.

"Go on then," he taunts through shaky breaths. "The iron's red hot - best strike now while I'm still feeling generous."

Assuredly tired of hearing him speak, Estinian envelopes the Champion's lips with his own, to which the Champion more than gladly reciprocates. Tongues lash against one another, each taking their turn to run themselves within the other's mouth, the Au Ra occasionally pushing Estinian's against his much sharper teeth. Mattonious breaks for air when Estinian begins to dry hump against his bulge, the Elezen's calloused and frost bitten fingers easily finding their way to his chest via the deep open V-cut of his blouse. They explore the expanse of the Xalean's thistle purple skin, running over sensitive patches of scales, until they find their purchase, kneading themselves into the muscle of his pecs, just barely touching his hardening nipples. The great hero of Eorzea is nearly whining at just how overstimulated he’s beginning to feel.

"Already coming undone, Warrior of Light?" Estinian snarls directly into Mattonious' ear, giving it a quick nip as he maintains the slow rhythm of his hips moving to-and-fro to give just enough friction to cause pleasure, but not satisfaction.

The Champion has allowed him his fun. Now to take the reins back.

"Not even _close_."

Grabbing a fistful of the Elezen's wonderfully smooth hair, the Au Ra gives it a tug firm enough to get Estinian to tilt his head in the same direction, angling his chin just right to expose a good length of his neck. Careful so as not to puncture him with the tips of his horns, Mattonious quickly sinks his teeth upon the flesh - not enough to draw blood, but certainly enough to draw a sharp inhalation from his bed partner. With Estinian temporarily dazed, the Champion seizes the opportunity to wrap a leg over him and pull him downward, his teeth still latched precariously to his neck. He only releases his bite when Estinian is now the one beneath him, but keeps his grip upon the Elezen's hair to maintain control.

"Before this night is over," Mattonious pants headily, his tail excitedly wagging high in the air, "I'll have you mewling my name so loud, it will send the nearby stabled chocobos into a panicked frenzy."

When he says this, he feels a strange sense of déjà vu wash over him.

He realizes he's heard someone else say the same exact thing before.

Only then, it was with more tenderness than ferocity.

Whispered by a man with hair red as strawberries.

A man with a single eye colored to match.

Estinian speaks to break the Au Ra out of his reverie.

"Show. Don't tell."

Normally, such a demand increases Mattonious' libido a great deal, but now, it sends only a fragment of lukewarm heat to his groin.

No matter. The show has to go on.

With almost a bit too much haste, the Champion unlaces the older dragoon's pants, practically ripping them off of him, until they catch upon Estinian's shoes. The glamour of the moment flutters. Right. He forgot to take off his shoes first. That's a routine he always remembers to do before doing anything else. It's so simple to not forget.

So why did he forget this time?

His gaze falls to Estinian, who is giving him a questionable look in return.

Right. Refocus.

With more leisure this time, Mattonious slides his hands up Estinian's now bare thighs, feeling goosepimples raising underneath his palms, towards the undergarment currently in the way of his much sought after prize. He tugs it down, letting free Estinian's hardened cock.

"Skipping the foreplay, I see," comes a snide remark from the Elezen.

Shit, is he still going too fast? He acknowledges that, yeah, he usually lets things drag on a bit before going directly for the goal. Here he is, not even 5 minutes on the bed, and already he's dropped Estinian's smallclothes. That doesn't happen until after half an hour of back and forth teasing and playfighting. Hells, he hadn't even undressed himself yet.

But he _needs_ this.

_Gods_ , he needs this.

That's what he tells himself as he strips himself of his shirt, recklessly tossing it aside, then wrapping his mouth around the dick eagerly waiting for him, and begins to bob. So hyperaware of literally everything going on now, the Champion finds his rhythm to be off. Damnit. He needs to drown out all outside distractions. In an effort to get back into the right headspace, Mattonious closes his eyes.

Focus.

He has to savor this.

Has to enjoy this.

Don't rush the moment.

Can't let it go.

Can't let _him_ go.

Please.

He doesn't _want_ to be alone.

He _hates_ it.

Hates feeling like he _deserves_ it.

Hates _himself_.

Please.

He doesn't want to hurt anymore.

Please.

He needs to see him again.

Just once more.

_Please._

_**Please.** _

The fog is lifted as soon as he feels a spasm in his mouth, quickly followed by an outpouring of warm, sticky liquid hitting the back of his throat that he's completely unprepared to swallow. Mattonious reflexively begins to gag, but recovers once he remembers what he's supposed to be doing, and adjusts accordingly. When there's nothing left, the Champion unceremoniously drops Estinian's cock from his lips, and sits there on his hands and knees trying to regulate his breathing. He hears Estinian trying to do the same.

"…While that felt…incredibly good," murmurs the Elezen between breaths, setting himself up on his elbows, "I couldn't help but notice…you were a bit…sloppier than usual. Is aught amiss?"

Yes, _everything_ is amiss, Mattonious wants to shout, scream until his lungs are raw. They've been amiss ever since that damned Miquo'te pulled one final clever trick on him, locking himself away from the world. And Mattonious, like the damn fool he is, _willfully_ handed his heart over to be kept with him, for he could not bear the thought of giving it to anyone else. Such childish thinking. It's been amiss ever since the two forged an impossible promise to one another, creating a wish that could only be granted by an insurmountable miracle. And now, here he is, five years later, a miserable and depressed shell of the man he once was, trying to fill the void he made, knowing full well he can't.

But he doesn't say any of that. No. That would be far too selfish. There's many, many things of much greater import than his own putrid love life. People lost their loved ones in the seventh umbral calamity. People lost their loved ones in the Dragonsong War. People lost their loved ones when the Garleans invaded and occupied Ala Mhigo and Doma.

He is not special.

His wants and desires pale in comparison to the collective hopes and dreams of those who look to him for peace and stability.

If he cannot receive salvation, he will provide it to those in greater need of it.

He is the Champion of Hydalin.

He must act the role in confidence.

Pushing strands of his stray hair that had come loose from his braid back behind his ear, he gives Estinian a tired smile.

"Nothing's amiss. My mind's still a bit in a frantic state from our earlier sparring match, is all. You know me - hard not to overthink how I could have done better."

Estinian quietly studies him.

"…Shall I help ease your mind into thinking of something else?"

"If you'd be so kind."

Mattonious makes no attempt to fight against the Elezen as he is roughly pushed back down on to the bed, nor does he make a sound of annoyance when the elastic holding his braid together is pulled off, letting his full length of raven black hair spill over the pillow beneath his head, the magenta streaks glistening in the light. After being more successful in pulling the Champions' pants and smallclothes off, Estinian begins to litter his chest with deep violet colored hickies as he strokes the Au Ra's cock, rough and dry.

It doesn't take him long to climax.

At least, he thinks he does.

He hopes he does.

When he comes down from his high, awkward silence follows.

He needs to say something.

Anything at all.

"…I'm sorry," is what Mattonious musters himself to say. He can't look at the other dragoon in the eyes.

Estinian does not ask him for clarification.

"There's no need to apologize," he says with a rare gentleness.

"…I should leave…"

"If you feel it's best."

"…I do."

The Elezen nods, gets up from the bed, pulls his pants back up, then helps hand the Au Ra back his own set of clothes. He waits for Mattonious to redress himself before speaking again.

"I wish you a pleasant rest of the evening, then. Thank you for your company. It was good to see you again. Best of luck to you on your next endeavor."

That's _not_ what the Champion wants to hear him say. Estinian should be beckoning him back to bed, to offer words of support, to hold him in comfort, to hum a tune to soothe him of his fears and anxieties.

But that's not Estinian, and he knows it's wrong to expect that from him.

It isn't his fault that the Champion is trying to project a ghost on to him.

Mattonious feigns another smile.

"Thank you. Goodnight, Estinian."

The moment he walks out and closes the door behind him, he disappears into the aether with a blink.

He prays Estinian had not seen his tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates 1-3 times a week!
> 
> Find me over @ThotOfDarkness on Tumblr, or @MattoniousGames on Twitter!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it.
> 
> This is supposed to happen.
> 
> This is how he finds the lost Scions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're finally in 5.0 story territory babyyyyyy

Three weeks come and go, during which time the Warrior of Light finds incredible difficulty in keeping himself entertained. He claims a few hunts, helps a few beast tribes, even picks botany and weaving back up for a period to earn some extra income. Yet, he still finds himself yearning for companionship.

As much as Mattonious adores spending time with Tataru, he can only drag her away from her duties so much. Aymeric is still helping draft and approve plans for constructing Ishgardian housing plots, and Estinian…well, it's going to be a long while before he can bring himself to talk to him again after… _that_. The Warrior of Light is left to sit on his thumbs by his lonesome. He becomes desperate for anything - anything at all to take the boredom away from him. More importantly, to distract him from being too much in his own head.

When he hears the familiar chime of his linkpearl informing him of an incoming message, he nearly trims the head off of the topiary Chocobo he decided tend to for the fifth time that day. Tossing his gardening shears to the side a bit too recklessly, he quickly puts a finger to his ear to answer, and is delighted to hear Tataru’s voice speak.

“Mattonious? Can you hear me?”

“Tataru, my dear!” the Champion cries out, practically spinning on his toes as he turns to sit on his gardening bench. “Thank Halone, I’m about to go mad. Where is it you’d like to do today, hm? A bit of shopping? Tea and treats? Some fishing off the docks of Limsa Lominsa?”

He hears the Lalafel snicker on the other end before she says, “As tempting as those offers are, I’ve contacted you to inform you of some much awaited news.”

“Oh?”

“Cid and the others just discovered a hidden path that leads into a trench near the base - we’re finally able to access the Crystal Tower!”

Despite knowing he should be celebrating this as a “good” thing, the Au Ra’s heart instead plummets into his stomach, like a rock to the bottom of a chasm.

He should have been ready to hear this. It was bound to happen. Just…he didn’t expect it to be so _soon_. Why did it have to be so soon? Maybe another month or two. Maybe he can come up with a clever excuse, tell her that he’s come down with some mysterious and rare disease yet unheard of. Could he maybe break his own legs? Or maybe—

“Mattonious?”

Tataru’s gentle voice coaxes him back into focus.

Now isn’t the time to be selfish. The Scion’s lives - his _friends’_ lives were in grave danger, at risk at being lost if he did not take immediate action.

G’raha would loathe him if he didn’t.

“Y-yeah, no, that’s…that’s fantastic!” Mattonious finally replies, trying to sound as sincere as he could. “Let me finish a few house chores and I’ll be right over.”

"…If you don’t feel like you’re ready—"

“See you soon, Tataru.”

Once he has the linkpearl’s connection abruptly switched off, the Champion lets out a heavy exhale he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, rubbing his face into his trembling palms.

He is ready.

He’s the Warrior of Light.

He has to be.

* * *

The way Tataru holds as much of Mattonious’ hand in hers in such a motherly fashion makes him feel like a child again (at least, the better aspects of it that he remembers). It’s a much welcome comfort to help stave off the anxiety threatening to boil over at any given second.

The Au Ra has kept his head lowered since he arrived to town, still following true to his rather absurd self set rule. It remains lowered as he and Tataru are rowed across the lake towards their destination, despite it casting its distinct and imposing shadow across his lap and over half the land.

He could jump overboard. He’s a very excellent swimmer - he could easily swim himself back to the shore. Hells, he could teleport himself directly back to his home right now. It’d be so easy. Much easier than forcing himself to finally confront five years worth of trauma.

As usual, his tail wildly thumping itself against whatever surface it can find makes his uneasiness a dead giveaway.

Tataru gives his hand a firmer squeeze.

“Let me know if you want us to turn around.”

If he had Tataru as his mother figure growing up, Mattonious wonders if he’d have turned out to be a much different man than what he is now. Her stalwart approach to ensuring his safety, both physical and mental, is so starkly different to the lackluster care he had back at the orphanage…

“…It’s okay,” mumbles the Au Ra. “We can keep going.”

Onwards they continue, closer and closer, until it becomes impossible to ignore the massive structure.

Finally, the two remaining Scions arrive to the shore bordering the tower, the Saint Coinach researcher that had helped row them across being the first to step out to secure the boat.

Mattonious stays for a moment, takes a deep breath, and finally lifts his head.

It certainly looks no different than it did half a decade ago. Unfortunately, it shows no sign of activity either. He can feel the energy resonating dull and sluggishly from it, like it's breathing, slow and steady. His chest tightens when he wonders if it's matching the lifeforce of the last of the Allagan bloodline who resides within as its slumbering protector. The Au Ra nervously looks to the Lalafel still sitting beside him, who gives him a small pat to his back.

"…For the Scions," Tataru gently reminds him.

"…For the Scions," repeats Mattonious.

Together, they exit the boat, and begin their walk towards the trench.

They follow the sound of voices being carried through the cavern until they reach a group bustling about, carrying supplies, studying materials, giving directions. The Champion recognizes a few of them as Ironworks employees with their standout blue jumpsuits, and assumes those dressed more scholarly are of Saint Coinach. Truthfully, he's impressed by the number of those present to assist.

"Look how many people there are!" exclaims Tataru. Looking up to Mattonious, she asks, "Should we get to it then?"

Mattonious nods, his thoughts becoming a bit clearer as he mentally repeats to himself the reason he's here.

"Yeah," he replies. "The stranger mentioned a device of some sort to look for, but, again, was vague on the details."

"Well, we'll just pick up anything that seems the least bit 'device' like, and we'll make ourselves a pile."

The simplistic nature of the suggestion makes a snort come from the Champion.

"Well, if it isn't the hero of the hour!"

Both the Au Ra and the Lalafel turn towards the voice that calls to them from across the ways, seeing two very distinct and familiar figures - one massive, one only a quarter of his size, both walking towards them.

"Maybe you'll change our luck," the taller one, a Roegadyn, continues speaking. "We've found bugger all without you."

Mattonious can see a big grin on Tataru's face.

"Biggs! Wedge!" she calls out in greeting.

The smaller figure standing beside the Roegadyn - Wedge - gives a shy wave to his fellow Lalafel.

"Aye, aye," grunts Biggs, "well we could hardly say no to a call for aid from the Scions."

Looking around, Mattonious realizes that someone's missing.

"Where's Cid?" he asks Biggs.

"Jessie collared the chief for some other business, so we'll be working twice as hard to make up for his not being here."

"Thrice as hard, even!" adds Wedge.

Tataru gives a small giggle.

"Thank you - both of you! I'm sure we'll find that beacon in no time!"

"Mmm, yeah," the Au Ra mumbles. "I think the sooner we can get this wrapped up, the better."

The other three companions nod in agreement, and without further discussion, all of them disperse themselves among the rest of the group to join the search.

* * *

Junk. Rubble. Trash. Filth.

Nothing even coming _close_ to that of a device.

Mattonious has been scrounging around the damp dirt and rocks for a little over a bell now, his frustration growing with each passing minute. Damn it all, this device should be sticking out like a sore thumb. Why is it so difficult to find it?

"Mmm…I'm not seeing anything out here," Biggs says as he tosses aside a slab of broken asphalt, revealing a small crack in the earth. "…Reckon you could squeeze in there, Wedge?"

The smaller Ironworker gives the taller one an upset look.

"And get stuck halfway?! No, thank you!"

"I could try, if you like!"

Biggs and Wedge look to Tataru with surprise, and break off into a discussion that Mattonious' attention drifts away from as he stands from his crouched position and gazes deeper into the trench.

He sees a large blue crystal shard jutting out from the ground, as if it had risen to the surface by its own volition. The sight stands out to him, as the crystal emits a faint yet vibrant blue light, illuminating the darkness.

…Wait…there's…something glinting?

The Champion rushes over towards the shard, and, sure enough, sees something small, metallic, and round laying on the ground next to it. Quickly he picks it up and dusts it off to get a better look at the strange object.

"S-sorry!" he hears Biggs call out, the sound of feet rushing towards him. He turns to see the the Ironworkers and Tataru approach. "I meant to say…the scholars haven't finished their preliminary assessment of the site yet, so we're not supposed to venture too far in."

"Good thing I'm not one to listen to the rules," Mattonious chuffs as he holds out his found trinket for everyone else to see.

Biggs leans down to get a better look, rubbing his chin.

"What's that you got there?"

"Not sure," replies the Au Ra as he scrubs the last bit of dirt off of it. A round of gasps are made when they see the decal that lies beneath it.

"Uh, isn't that the Ironworks' symbol?" Wedge questions. "Counterfeiters?"

Mattonious shrugs.

"D'know. Maybe it broke off from one of Cid's airsh-- ** _AUGH_** …"

The world around him suddenly blurs, and the grating sound undefinable to mortal ears ruptures through his head.

_'Now!_ **_Now_ ** _I have you!'_

The voice of the stranger echoes all around, louder and closer than ever before. The trio standing in front of him are speaking, but he can't hear them above the outrageous noise thrumming within his skull. Again, he feels the Shade within him stir with discomfort as his aether - no, his entire physical _body_ is being pulled by a force he finds impossible to fight against.

_'Stay with me!'_ he hears the stranger from beyond desperately plead. _'Focus on my voice!'_

It's then the realization finally hits Mattonious.

This is it.

This is _supposed_ to happen.

_This_ is how he finds the lost Scions.

Ceasing his struggle against the call, the Champion instead does as he's requested. Dimmer and dimmer, everything is being swallowed by blue and white, until the figures of his friends are completely unrecognizable. In his minds eye, he tries to recall the image of the stranger as a means to give himself a focus point to follow in the chaos.

_'Let expanse contract…Eon become_ **_instant_ ** _…'_

There, in the midst of the blinding light, Mattonious can see a figure begin to form in the distance, their arms held wide, one hand gripping on to a staff. He urges his entire being to get closer to this figure, the one who calls to him.

_'Throw wide the gates, that we may pass!'_

The distance between them grows smaller and smaller, until he's close enough to be at arms length, noticing that the figure has their backed turned to him.

"I'm here!" he calls out into the vast light, trying to get the stranger's attention. To his relief, he knows he's heard when the figure seems to be startled out of their casting, dropping their arms, and quickly turning to face him.

_'…Mattonious?'_

The figure vanishes.

Everything stops.

Time.

Sound.

Movement.

The Champion is left in totally silent stasis.

Then, just as instantly as it had come to an abrupt halt, he feels himself be violently flung backwards at a velocity beyond light speed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates 1-3 times a week!
> 
> Find me over @ThotOfDarkness on Tumblr, or @MattoniousGames on Twitter!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not a star, he realizes.
> 
> It's a memory.
> 
> They all are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alternate chapter title: ouch oof heart hurting juice
> 
> just a quick little update cuz this past week has been horrendously hectic for me hhhhhh

The second he blinks, he finds himself drifting in the void among stars.

At least, that's what he thinks the billions of small fluttering lights that surround him are.

His drifting suddenly turns into a free fall, and Mattonious is plummeting downwards towards…somewhere. As he descends, the stars glow brighter and become larger. He into the cluster, and as he does, he begins to hear all different kinds of voices. Looking into one of the stars, he clearly sees the face of the Sultana, who sits across from him at a table in her private quarters, a golden goblet held up for a toast. The image strikes familiarity - the precursor to the Bloody Banquet.

It's not a star, he realizes.

It's a memory.

They _all_ are.

Everything from his ride into Ul'dah to begin his long sought out life as an adventurer, all the way up to his battle against Zenos at Ghimlyt. First meetings and final deaths. Friends and enemies alike. Their voices carrying through the empty space.

Some are warm recollections, while more serve as cruel reminders.

The cruelest of which in the form of the largest shard of the cluster.

With great agony, he gazes upon the memory of his final moments with G'raha Tia, listening intently to his voice - a voice he hasn't heard in far too long...

> _"It is your heroism that will be the star by which I chart my course when I awake," he hears his beloved speak, seeing the two of them nudging their foreheads together, gripping each other tight._
> 
> _"There'll be no need to follow any star, because when you awake, I will be right there, with the most delicious homemade breakfast prepared and a kiss to wish you a very good morning."_
> 
> _"What if I wake in the evening time?"_
> 
> _They laugh through their tears._
> 
> _"We'll worry about that when we get there. And we will get there."_
> 
> _"Of course we will."_
> 
> _A passionate kiss is shared._
> 
> _One they both know will be their last._
> 
> _They reluctantly pull away._
> 
> _Mattonious speaks through broken sobs._
> 
> _"Thus the prince thieves away this dragon's most precious treasure. But I'm happy it's you who's claimed it. Keep it safe. I expect it returned to me just as you found it."_
> 
> _As the doors close, G'raha looks at him with adoration and sorrow._
> 
> _"When this prince awakens, I know that my mighty dragon will be there to rescue me from my tower."_

...There, the memory, and their future together, ends.

Mattonious cannot find the strength to weep.

Further and further he aimlessly floats, the voices of his memories becoming a hum of noise, lulling him to close his exhausted eyes.

The surge of energy from the Echo suddenly jolts him to full alertness. Looking for the source that triggered his Echo, the Champion sees that he's on course to collide into a shard directly in his path. Scrutinizing it, he tries to discern what it's a memory of.

…But…he can't.

Unlike all of the other memories, he doesn't recognize this one.

And unlike all the other memories, this one is emitting such a brilliant and blinding light, which only increases the closer he approaches it, until, once again, he is swallowed by it.

Shielding his eyes as he opens them, Mattonious is only able to see a very faint image.

Floating in the air before him is a woman wearing a simple white gown, hands held forward to stave off a monstrous wave of white and gold from engulfing the land below. When he sees familiar pink ribbon entwined in braided golden hair, a name comes to his lips.

"Minfilia?"

The woman slowly turns her head. Had she heard him? That can't be possible - this is a memory.

Just not his own.

"Your time has not yet come," the Oracle of Light speaks.

Mattonious knows it's not directed at him…so who is it she's speaking to?

With the strain of enduring such an abnormally powerful Echo, he feels himself quickly become woozy and lightheaded, his eyes growing heavier as the light around him glows brighter and warmer, until the Warrior of Light slips into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates 1-3 times a week!
> 
> Find me over @ThotOfDarkness on Tumblr, or @MattoniousGames on Twitter!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite being off his mark, surely the stranger that summoned him here has to be somewhere nearby. All he needs to do is find him.
> 
> Problem is, where does he even start?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bwugh had another rough personal week, but i'm happy i was able to write out something a little bit lengthier!
> 
> hopefully i'll have some time this weekend to write up a few more chapters to upload over the coming week!!

When consciousness returns to the Champion, he's surprised to feel solid ground upon his back. He hears the sound of birds, and the rustling of branches in the wind.

He must have finally found some way out of the rift.

When his eyes open, he groans when he's met once again with bright light - something he's very quickly getting sick of seeing. Speaking of, Mattonious feels his nauseated stomach try to settle itself after having his body unceremoniously pulled through literal time and space, and desperately begins to keep his mind off anything else besides the awful idea of hurling up his breakfast. Slowly, he stands himself upright, ignoring the wobbliness in his legs, and blinks away his swimming and blurred vision.

Once it clears, the Au Ra's jaw goes slack.

The sky above is nothing but a swirling mass of vibrant white and gold that is very obviously not a normal cloud formation. Even stranger still, there's no sign of the sun, despite everything being illuminated as if there are several of them. The grass under his feet and the leaves of the trees of the forest he finds himself in are of a brilliant shade of lavender - a color he's never even seen on any foliage before during his time as a botanist. With no sign of any familiar landmarks, Mattonious comes to the conclusion that he's currently in completely new territory.

Despite being off his mark, surely the stranger that summoned him here has to be somewhere nearby. All he needs to do is find him.

Problem is, where does he even start?

Glancing around to try and get his bearings, Mattonious catches sight of smoke rising behind a group of trees some yalms ahead of him. Why anyone's making a campfire at this time of day is beyond him, but he can't be too pretentious when gifted such a fortuitous event. Still, he knows he must maintain his vigilance. There's no telling whether the folks around here are friendly or viciously territorial, especially to strangers like him.

Relieved to find his lance still strapped to his back, the Champion pulls Ryunohige out to hold at the ready as he begins walking towards the smoke.

As he approaches close enough, he can see a chocobo pecking away hungrily at some food in a bowl placed on a stump. Standing beside it is what looks to be a Hyur man packing some tobacco into a pipe. With the attire the gentleman is wearing, the rather plain and worn looking sword and shield laying against a pile of sacks, along with the copious amounts of saddles on the chocobo, Mattonious deduces the man to be a harmless travelling merchant who's made a stop to rest, and safe enough to approach for help.

The Au Ra sheathes his lance upon his back and steps into the clearing, calling out, "S'cuse me, sir?"

While the chocobo gives a startled chirp, the merchant casually turns to face him.

"Beg'n your pardon for bothering you, but I was wondering if you'd might be able to help me? I seem to be a bit…lost."

The Hyur grins, and takes a generous smoke from his pipe.

"Rare to meet someone out here who's not a peddler themselves," he responds with a weathered voice. "What brings you into the wilds this time o' night?"

Mattonious furrows his eyebrows and chuckles nervously.

"…Night? What do you mean? It's bright as day," he says, raising a hand to gesture towards the sky.

The merchant wheezes out a laugh, shaking his head.

"Well, if it ain't the oldest joke in the book! Me grandad - gods rest his soul - used to tell that one to the barman at kickin'-out time. 'And when, pray tell, did we last have a dark night? Ye rotten old drunk, ye!' he'd reply." He moves to sit himself on a stump near the fire, picking up a whisky bottle near his feet and uncorking it. "'Over a hundred bleeding years ago! That's when!'"

As much as he wants to believe the merchant is just being a shit liar, Mattonious' observation of the man's body language and the way he speaks tells him that what he speaks is the gods honest truth. He's left standing there, looking up at the abnormal sky with an expression of intense incredulity.

A place plagued by constant light? For over a hundred years? Surely he would have been told of such a place, given the unique and harrowing circumstance. If this has been happening for this long, how has he not heard of it until now?

"Heh, you've got that look down to a tee," he hears the merchant chortle. "I'd almost think you meant it…"

The only reply Mattonious can give is another nervous laugh and a shrug of his shoulders, which makes the merchant's expression turn to that of pity.

"Aah, got to you, did they? Poor beggar. That explains it then."

Bringing the liquor bottle to his lips, the Hyur takes a swig for himself before extending it towards the Champion.

"S-sorry, I'm going to have to pass," apologizes the Au Ra, knowing he needs as clear of a head as he can to truly process the absurdity that he currently finds himself in.

Taking no offense, the merchant lifts the bottle to his lips again for another drink.

"Well," he sighs heavily as he stands himself up, kicking dirt into the fire to put it out, "I've roads to travel and wares to sell, but you -- you'd best be hurry along to the town nearby."

Mattonious perks up.

"Yes! I'd be more than happy to! If you could just direct me on how to get there?"

"Just head east through the trees, and aim for the shining tower. You'll find the place soon enough. 'Tis the biggest settlement for malms around."

"East through the trees, look for a shiny tower. Got it."

The merchant nods with a grin as he moves to pick up after himself.

"Go on now, friend. They'll take good care of you in the Crystarium."

Crystarium? That's a name Mattonious had never heard of before…

"Much appreciated, sir," he says as he begins to make his way eastward. "Safe travels to you."

"And the same to you!" the friendly merchant calls back.

Right. The Crystarium. That sounds like the right place to meet a mysterious mystical robe wearing person made partially of crystal. All he needs to do is find a shining tower. The Champion tries to crane his neck to peer through the thick tree branches to spot said tower, but finds it difficult with how dense the forest is. Should be impossible to miss, what with the bizarrely bright daylight. Must be made of some sort of metal if it can shine.

It isn't long before Mattonious finally sees the edge of the forest approaching, and he picks up his pace to make his way out of the dangerous and unknown wilds. After a few minutes of pushing his way through a thicket, he finally passes through the threshold and on to the open road, and begins to excitedly scan the horizon to find the landmark.

When he finally does, he seizes up.

All the breath in his body leaves him.

There, shining brilliantly beneath an undulating white and gold sky, stands the Crystarium's beacon.

  
A grand tower made entirely of crystal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates 1-3 times a week!
> 
> Find me over @ThotOfDarkness on Tumblr, or @MattoniousGames on Twitter!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So not only did he leave Eorzea -- he'd left the entire godsdamned Source, and into a completely different realm of existence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> managed to bang this out over the past couple days, and wanted to post something before the end of the year, since i'll be busy tomorrow going ham on some steak and sangrias at the local Longhorn Steakhouse >:3c
> 
> hope yall have a kickass and very sexy new year!!

On sight alone, Mattonious knows definitively, without a doubt in his mind, that the tall spire sitting proudly upon the eastern hillside is the Crystal Tower.

He also knows that it being here is fucking impossible. The Allagans built only the one Tower, and it exists only within Mor Dhona, which, very clearly, is not where he currently is.

The only logical explanation he can think of is that it's a one-to-one carbon copy of the original, but even then that raises a slew of new questions, which are beginning to pile up far more than he's comfortable having. Mattonious reconciles that in order to alleviate this bothersome burden, he must first find a way through the walls of the town the impossible tower protects.

Steeling his nerves, the Champion continues his trek down the road that will take him to the Crystarium, silently surveying his new surroundings while on the way.

The most important thing of note is how, besides the man he met within the forest, there is a severe lack of other people. He's so accustomed to seeing other adventurers mucking about in the wild, hunting and gathering, sparring and trading, that the lack of such familiar activity begins to make him itch with uncomfortableness, which is only ever increasing the longer he has to listen to that unsettling hum that comes from the sky above.

Speaking of, he still hasn't been able to shake off what the man at the camp had told him. He finds it impossible to believe that, currently, it was actually late in the evening, despite the fact that the blazing light all around tells a much different truth, even harder still to believe that this is a century long phenomenon that's become a normalcy to those living here.

Wherever "here" is.

Just what in the hells had he gotten himself into this time?

" _Halt._ "

The sound of another person's voice surprises him enough to bring his walking to a stop, realizing he'd been so deep in his own thoughts he hadn't noticed he'd reached what appears to be the front gates of the Crystarium. He also failed to notice the white haired Viera woman approaching him, garbed in what he assumes to be the uniform of the town's local guards. The stern look on her face and the way she firmly has her arms folded over her chest tells Mattonious that she takes her position with extreme seriousness, and that her trust is going to have to be hard earned.

Before he can even get a greeting out, the woman speaks once more to him.

"Every face in this city I know. Yours? I do not. This is the threshold of the Crystarium, stranger, and I am its gatekeeper. If you would enter, you will answer my questions."

Ugh. He was really hoping he could have some of his own questions answered first.

"Aye, ma'am, that I can do," Mattonious responds.

Recognizing his cooperativeness, the gatekeeper unfolds her arms, and poses her first question.

"From where do you hail?"

"Ah, well, see, that's a bit of a tricky question--"

"It isn't," the Viera responds tersely, showing no sign of being swayed by his charm.

Clearing his throat, Mattonious replies, "I-Ishgard, ma'am."

For some reason, his answer seems to be the wrong one, seeing as the gatekeeper furrows her brows with irritation.

"Do you take me for a fool? No such place exists."

Now it's Mattonious' turn to furrow his brows, only instead with great confusion. He'd ask her if she was joking, but he knows she very much isn't.

"Had you given me an honest answer," she continues, "I would not have barred your way. We care little for a person's place of origin, but instead, you chose concealment, and I will not suffer you to pass."

"Sorry, there must be a misunderstanding," Mattonious says, trying to hide his agitation over having his honest answer cost him a ticket into the one place he needs to get into. "The Holy See of Ishgard? Coerthas? Around northern Aldenard? Surely, you--"

The gatekeeper's expression turns to that of shock, and the Au Ra wonders if maybe something finally clicked for her. When she unsheathes her chakrams strapped to her sides, however, he thinks that, somehow, he just made the situation much worse, and that he's initiated combat between the two of them. If he has to fight his way inside to find the bastard responsible for bringing him here, then so be it.

Just as he begins to reach for Ryunohige upon his back, the gatekeeper dashes forward…and then right past him. Turning on his heels, Mattonious catches sight of a ghastly looking pure white creature flying towards them with the intent to kill, before it is mortally stricken by the gatekeeper, and falls dead to the dirt. Only seconds after it's slain, it completely dissipates into a twinkling cloud of light, leaving behind a trinket of some sort.

"Hmph…That one had eaten," the Viera huffs as she places her weapons back on her sides. "It must have gulped down the whole hand, ring and all."

As Mattonious looks closer upon the mentioned ring upon the ground, he's at a loss for words when he recalls it to be the same gaudy ring the merchant he met in the woods wore. The man he met and grew friendly with not even half a bell ago…

"Everything alright, Captain?"

That voice…Clear as day now, instead of reverberating in a strange empty void of space. Sure enough, when Mattonious turns to look behind him, he sees the stranger there at the gate's opening, robed in his black, white, and red cloak, ornate staff held in his flesh hand while light glints off of the arm made of crystal.

Knowing he's under the sharp and watchful eyes of the city's Captain, it takes every ounce of restraint not to run up and sucker punch the cloaked bastard.

"Quite all right, my lord," the Viera answers. "Just a stray sin eater, and a weak one at that."

"I see," responds the stranger. "Weak or not, we should be on the lookout for more." Glancing over towards Mattonious, the Au Ra notices that his lips curl into a genuine smile. "But I see you've met my guest! I will escort him to the Crystarium myself…if you've no objections?"

The Captain shakes her head.

"Another of your mysterious friends, is it? I should have known. Very well. I'll inform the others your guest is to be given the run of the city." She then bows courteously towards the Au Ra. "Pray, forgive my less-than-cordial welcome. May the rest of your stay with us be a pleasant one."

The sincerity of her atonement is enough to make Mattonious smirk, which only stays for a moment, until he glances back towards the stranger.

"I'd thank you for the ride here," the Champion says, tone heavy with chagrin, "but I did end up in the middle of the nearby forest flat on my ass with absolutely no indication as to where exactly I am." He walks up to the stranger, close enough to ensure the stranger is dwarfed by his tremendous height. "Now, I think you should probably give me a very, VERY good reason as to why you sent some of my closest friends, who also happen to be the only ones capable of helping me stop a war that is happening _as we speak_ , into a comatose state, before I clock you into next month."

The way the stranger strains to look up at him while still maintaining the cowl to conceal his face is almost comical.

"…Come with me," he says, his voice most gentle. "I will answer whatever questions you have when we are somewhere more private." He motions with his cane for Mattonious to follow him as he begins to walk the path leading upwards, which Mattonious does, but with scornful reluctance.

"Oh, you _bet_ you're going to answer **all** of my questions, little man."

It's faint, but Mattonious swears he hears a very quiet giggle come from the hooded stranger. If he wasn't so pissed off at the little prick, he'd find it rather adorable.

Together they walk up the hillside, Mattonious trailing behind, trying to get a better read on the robed man strolling so casually in front of him, which he finds extremely difficult, what with the stranger's odd insistence to hide his face. Every now and then, though, he notices falters in the stranger's steps that are so minute that anyone else wouldn't be able to catch it. Something about it makes the Champion think that the stranger is tired, which doesn't line up with how exuberant his energy is, or how confident his stride is.

Finally, the two reach the crest of the hill, coming up to what looks to be a bridge.

"I think this spot is rather private enough," Mattonious says, looking around to see no one else in sight.

With a nod, the stranger replies, "Right then. Before we plunge into the wheres and wherefores, let me first thank you for answering my summons."

When the stranger bows to him, the Au Ra rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, well, you're literally the only one who knows where to find the other Scions, so I kinda had to. Plus, again, may I remind you that I was unceremoniously dropped in the middle of a forest, with you nowhere to be found?"

The stranger scratches the back of their head with their crystal hand, looking away for a moment in embarrassment.

"I had intended to bring you directly to my personal quarters, but I fear my aim was…slightly off."

Mattonious squints.

"… _Slightly?_ "

The stranger lifts his head back up to look at the Champion. "That you were still able to the crossing unharmed is…a great relief."

It's odd, but Mattonious can see with his keen eyes the stranger fumbling with his own hands, twiddling his fingers, as if trying to keep them busy. It's difficult for him to distinct whether it's out of nervousness, or excitement, or…both?

"Soooo, where have I been summoned _to_ , exactly?" the Champion asks, gesturing with his arms towards the space around them. "Your Captain back there said she'd never heard of Ishgard, and I've personally never heard of a city called the Crystarium before myself, let alone a place where, apparently, it's been constantly light outside for a hundred years. Care to explain all of this to me?"

The stranger nods, acknowledging the question.

"The realm in which you now find yourself belongs to one of the thirteen reflections, or shards -- the First, to be precise -- even if its inhabitants are largely oblivious to the fact."

The answer leaves Mattonious dumb stricken. So not only did he leave Eorzea -- he'd left the entire godsdamned _Source_ , and into a completely different realm of existence. The only time that had ever happened before was when he'd briefly traversed into the World of Darkness (the Thirteenth, as it was previously known to be) half a decade ago, along with the group of scholars and with--

"As to wherefore…" the stranger continues, his gentle voice bringing Mattonious' focus back. "Having been awarded the rather grandiose title of 'Crystal Exarch', I -- in my capacity as caretaker of the Crystarium -- thought to seek the aid of you and your companions."

"Well, you did a real bang up job," the Champion replies with snark. "Do you have any idea how much trouble you've caused?!"

Again, the stranger -- the Exarch, rather -- looks away, flustered, before looking back at Mattonious.

"…An inkling, yes…I can only beg your forgiveness. Matters here forced my hand. But all shall be explained in due course, I promise you."

"How about addressing the elephant in the room?" The Au Ra points upwards. "Or, should I say, the elephant in the sky?"

"Here in the first, the world has been all but consumed by primordial Light."

"What, like…actual, aetherical Light?"

"Correct. It began a century ago, by this realm's reckoning. A luminous flood swallowing everything in its path. More than nine-tenths of this star was lost, and the fortunate few who survived are hounded by abominations born of the catastrophe, even now. 'Sin eaters', we call them. The creature you saw earlier was one such monstrosity."

The Exarch is silent, and Mattonious sees an increase in his fidgeting, and thinks that, at one point, he reaches a hand towards him, only to shift it into the motion of holding it outwards, and he speaks again.

"It was to save the First from this menace that I learned to bridge the rift between worlds -- that I might call upon the aid of the greatest of heroes. Though it meant depriving a world of its champion, I had to try -- for in saving the First, you would bring salvation to the Source as well."

The fact that there is now an even larger matter for him to solve that he wasn't anticipating makes Mattonious' head begin to throb with pain again, and the onslaught of light wasn't helping.

"As much as I'd love to keep bombarding you with questions, do you think we could maybe relocate somewhere where I can, y'know, sit down? I've had a rather rough couple of… _however_ long it's been."

The Exarch's lips curl into a smile again, and Mattonious is beginning to find it very welcoming.

"Let us continue our talk within the Cystarium, then, shall we?"

With the Exarch leading the way, the Champion of the Source follows after him to cross the bridge leading into the city, which Mattonious is very keen on exploring. With the constant shadow of the Crystal Tower looming over him, however, his excitement is stifled by the all too familiar sickly, nauseating feeling.

Plagued still with so many questions, he can only pray that, in due time, the Exarch, with supposedly such intimate knowledge of the Tower, can help answer his most important one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates 1-3 times a week!
> 
> Find me over @ThotOfDarkness on Tumblr, or @MattoniousGames on Twitter!
> 
> OR you can also now find me by joining the FFXIV Bookclub Discord server i'm in! Don't forget to tell them your good pal Mattonious sent ya ;3  
> https://discord.gg/QGu2Td9


End file.
